pjo truth or dare
by someperson3387
Summary: The title says it all. And yeah... I've seen a lot of fanfics about this topic so I decided to try one. So,hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I've been seeing a lot of fanfics that have to do with truth or dare, so I'm deciding to try and make one. So, I hope you like it**

**Percy POV**

One day, while I was just relaxing on my bunk, Annabeth all of a sudden came in.

"Percy, you have to follow me. Silena is hosting truth or dare game deep in the woods. Katie Gardener is going to be there, and so are Nico, Thalia, Grover, Piper, Leo, Jason, and even your brother, Andy."

I forgot to mention I had a brother. Andy is pretty cool, and we hang out a lot together. I got him as a brother after the Second Titan War. So, I followed Annabeth.

She was actually right. It was deeeeeep in the woods. No one has ever been here before. Then, she removed some vines, and there was this huge room, almost like a cabin. It had a lounging room (that was where we where gonna play truth or dare), two bathrooms, a walk-in closet, and a huge jacuzzi.

"About time you got here." Silena said "Let me tell you the rules of the game. If you don't do a truth, you have to strip one piece of clothing. And if you don't do a dare, you have to strip two pieces of clothing. And by the way, jewelry, and socks don't count. So let me start. Percy, truth or dare?" She asked

"Dare." I replied, forgetting what kind of dares children of Aphordite are capable of coming up with.

"I dare you to go up to some tree Dryad, and tell her you love her and want to fuck her."

So, I glanced at Annabeth, and she had a blank expression on her face, so I decided to do the dare.

I didn't think that they where all gonna come and watch me do the dare, but they where hiding in some bushes, and I didn't know that at the time.

So, I went up to the first Dryad, who was actually pretty hot for one. She appeared and I said, "Look, you are really hot, and I really want to fuck you." I said

She stared at me blankly, then it was like she attacked me. She passionately kissed me, then started removing my shirt as well as hers. Next thing you know, she tripped onto a bed made out of leaves, that surprisingly was strong enough to hold us both. So , she slid off my shorts and my boxers, exposing my 7 inch dick. She was wide eyed, but then attacked it too.

She started kissing the head, which forced a few moans from me. Then she shoved it down her throat as far as it can go, and next thing I knew, I had exploded my load inside of her mouth. Then, as if something had made her realize what she was doing, she took her mouth out, and pushed me off, along with my clothes. She had a really mad expression and then I ran back to the hideout as fast as I can, but before entering, I put all of my clothes back on.

**So, here is the first chapter of my story. I hoped you liked it. Also, ease remember to review any criticism, compliments, and this time you can please review some dares or truths for me to put on my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the short chapter last time. I'll try to fit in a few more truths and dares this chapter. **

**Andy POV**

Hey. For all of you guys who don't know me I'm Andy. I was claimed by Poseidon when I was 13, then day o came here to camp. Since then I've been living here at camp. My brother Percy is really cool. So, back to the story.

So, after watching Percy get laid by a dryad, we all where laughing so hard, our sides where hurting. Even Annabeth was laughing. We finally saw the dryad come back to her senses after Piper charmspoke her to. We went back to the little hideout and then continued the game.

"Since I'm Percy's brother, I'll go for him.' I said. "Piper, truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare" she answered

"I dare you to tell Percy that the dryad was actually a guy. You can also say that using charmspeak if you want." I said.

Just then, Percy came back into the hideout.

"Hey Percy!" Piper called out "Did you know that that dryad that fucked you was actually a guy? He was hitting on me the other day." she told him. I could tell that she was using charmspeak.

Percy had a look on his face that would make the most grumpy man burst out laughing. So, as you can tell, all of us where on the floor laughing our asses off. Well, all except for Percy who said, "Well, I'm gonna go clean my dick. I don't want guy saliva on it anymore." He headed for the bathroom but Silena stopped him saying, "Don't go yet. It's gonna still have saliva on it anyways when we are done for today. Because when two children of Aphrodite are playing truth or dare, you know its gonna get dirty."

Percy seemed to get turned on by this, despite Annabeth already being his girlfriend.

So, he came back into the group to play some more. "While you where gone, we decided to keep playing, so its my turn." Piper said

"Andy, truth or dare?" she asked I saw that evil little glint in her eye meaning she was up to something. So, thinking she had a pretty bad dare,

"Truth" I said

"Since we all know you masturbate, who do you see whenever you do it?" she said

Well fuck. It was pretty embrarasing of who I do think about, not that I masturbate to her. And I couldn't answer the question since she's playing here too. So I just took off the jacket I had on.

For some reason, I though I saw Katie have a little look of disappointment in her eyes. Well, whatever. Its too embarrassing of who I think about anyways.

"My turn now. Thalia, truth or dare?" I asked

"Truth" she answered.

"Of all the people here, who would you fuck?" I asked

"Umm, I have to think about that... I guess I would fuck Percy. Sorry Annabeth" she said.

"Don't worry about it." Annabeth answered. "Its not he'll be fucking anyone, right?" she asked

"WRONG!" almost everyone answered

Well that kinda got her pissed.

"Well, let's continue on the game anyways. Thalia, ask someone." Annabeth said

"Jason, truth or dare."

"Dare." he said

"I dare you to go flying back to camp screaming we're under attack!"

"nah, I'm good" he said, stripping down to his boxers

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" he asked

"dare" she boldly said

"I dare you to fuck Andy." Jason said

I paled so much, and my face got so red, that if I went to a completely white room, only my face would be showing. I wouldn't want to fuck my bro's girlfriend.

Annabeth pondered on this for a while, then she took off her long sleeve and her shirt, just exposing her gray laced bra.

I breathed a sigh I relief, but then I remembered, if she rejected the next dare, she'd be almostcompletely naked, so she would have had to accept, unless she was willing to show us her boobs.

"Okay, so now Leo, truth or dare?"

"dare!" he exclaimed

"I dare you to... Fuck Piper!" she said

"Dang, what's with all these dares where people have to fuck each other." Leo said.

then, next thing we knew, Piper was dragging Leo into one of the bathrooms, even though he didn't get to accept or deny the dare.

We heard a few moans coming out of both of them for about five minutes before they came out.

Leo looked like he had the time of his life, but Piper's situation was totally different.

She looked like she was forced to eat a half cooked hamburger patty that fell on the ground.

"Why did I have to do that" she groaned

"Okay, so now,Silena, truth or dare" Piper asked

"Dare"

"I dare you to go tell Chiron that we all where attacked and that all if us but you died."

"Sure, why not?" she said. so, we followed her to the Big House, in hiding of course, and then saw the whole thing

"Chiron!" Silena frantically shouted

"What is it? What happened?" he came trotting out

"Annabeth, Andy, Percy Grover, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Katie and I where all just hanging out right outside the camp border and then we where attacked! They all died except for me!" then she burst into "tears"

"Now, now. did you get a good look at the attacker?" he asked

"No I didn't." she sobbed "it happened all too fast".

"Let me go and check to see if the monster is still there" Chiron said right before trotting out to go and check.

Once he was out of sight, Silena came and joined us as we sprinted back to the hideout

**Okay! This is the second chapter of the story. I have a few questions for you. Do you think I should keep all the pairings? (Percyxannabeth, JasonxPiper, and ThaliaxNico) or should I just keep all the pairings out? And also, the second question, Can you guys please suggest any truths or dares? I would really appreciate it. and also, please review of what you think of the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so since so far the reviews the keeping pairings and take out the pairings are the same (even though there are only one each) I'll keep the pairings for now, and in probably the next chapter I'll just take them away**

**Thalia PO**V

So, when we all got back, it was Silena's turn.

"Jason," she said "truth or dare"

"truth," he said

"Have you lost your virginity yet? If you did, who did you loose it with?" Silena said seductively

"Well, I haven't lost my virginity yet." Jason answered

"He's lying!" Grover shouted.

" Aw come on man, do you really have be good at telling whether people are lying or not-" then he suddenly stopped himself.

He gave himself a huge slap on his face muttering, "Stupid! Stupid!"

Then, a few minuted of repetidely doing that, he said, "Yes, I have lost my virginity. And it was with Piper." Both of their faces got sooo red.

"Well anyways," he said trying to regain his composure "My turn, Grover, truth or dare"

"Blaaaa, dare"

"I dare you to end every sentence with 'and will you also fuck me' until the end of the game, or unless one of us tells you to"

"Ugh fine whatever." Grover said

"You forgot the dare" Piper said "and repeat the whole sentence"

"Okay then. Ugh fine whatever, and will you also fuck me?" everyone started cracking up.

"Okay, Perrrcy, truth or dare, and will you also fuck me?" Grover said

"Well, I'll choose dare, and no, I would not like to fuck you."

"okay, go and iris message reyna right now telling her our exact location and tell her to get here right now or else we'll completely destroy Camp Jupiter."

"Ummm okay, even though that's not much of a dare" Percy said.

So, infront of us, he iris messaged Reyna, and once he got in contact with her, she screamed. We saw why. She was in one if the baths over there, but luckily for her she was in the tub, and the tub had to many bubbles for any of us to see.

"Percy! Why did you Iris message me right now!" she shouted

"We need you to get over here right now! We'll give you twenty seconds to get here or else we'll completely destroy Camp Jupiter."

"That won't give me enough time to put clothes on!" she exclaimed

"19...18...17..." Percy counted.

then she said "Ugh, whatever I'll go over there right now"

Grover muttered, "Yeah! Right on time!"

"wait, Grover, YOU KNEW SHE WAS IN THE BATHS RIGHT NOW?!" We all shouted

"Umm... hehehe"

"You're a freaking stalker! its not like she'll go out with you anyways" I said

He looked crestfallen.

I felt kinda bad, so I said, "You don't have to say 'and also, will you fuck me' after every sentence"

"thanks Thalia" he said

So then, in a matter of seconds, Reyna got here completely naked. I looked to all of the guys, and saw that they where all having boners and staring at here. that's when Grover started jacking off. Reyna looked to uncomfortable so I led her to the closet to give her some clothes. She thanked me and asked why we wanted her here. and why Annabeth was only in her bra and pants. So then, we explained everything to her.

"My turn then. Nico truth or dare?" Percy asked

"Dare" he answered

"I dare you to fuck Thalia" he said

"Come in Thalia, I know you want to do it, so let's go." he happily said as he led me to the bedroom

**so yeah... this is the third chapter of my story. Hope you have any more suggestions, and as I said, I'll probably take out the pairings next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I've been really busy with... stuff... but yeah, since you guys want both with and without pairings, I'll jeep them for this last chapter, and no more pairings. So, here's the 4th chapter of my story**

**Nico POV**

Well, I obviously failed in trying to look miserable about fucking Thalia. Truth was, I've actually had a crush on her ever since I got over Percy. I admire her body especially, and I wasn't gonna let this opportunity pass.

So, I pulled her into the room. it was the perfect size to do this.

"Okay, Thals, let's do this."

"First of all, don't call me that anymore, and yeah, sure let's get over with this." she answered She seductively stripped into her bra and panties. Boy, was that hot. I got a boner just from that. She saw my boner and did the last thing I expected her to do.

She pulled down my pants with so much force, they ripped in half. "Oops," she said, throwing them away somewhere in the room. Well, my underwear also ripped with them, so she just started grabbing my dick, and sucking it. This was one of the best feelings in the world, I had to moan for a while.

"Now, your dick. inside my vagina. now" she commanded." did I also mention she could be really demanding too.

But, instead of me being the one thrusting, I was the one staying in place, and moaning. Thalia was the one thrusting. Why? Don't ask me.

So, about 1 more minute of that, (I know, too little time, right?) we finally finished, and I had to go back outside with no pants or underwear on.

The guys snickered when they saw me, but wasn't surprised. it looked like they didn't continue without us. Everyone still had the same garments as when I left, and this time Reyna actually had clothes on.

"took you two long enough. now, let's get back to the game. Nico, its your turn." Jason said. Apparently they didn't play yet.

"Okay. Percy. I dare you to go and kiss the girl, in this room, you would date if you and Annabeth were not going out." I said

"Sorry Annabeth" he said, and he went and kissed Thalia.

"Blaaaa, Percy, I know you where-" was all grover got to say before he was tackled by Percy.

Annabeth was in a really bad mood towards Percy because after that, she wouldn't even talk to them.

"Well, since it's all getting in the way of us having fun with this game, we all need to break up with the person we're dating." I decided.

"wait, what do you mean break up?"Jason asked.

"You heard what I said. You break up with the person you're dating. You can get back together at the end of the game, but while we're playing, no one is dating anyone." I said.

they where all reluctant, but they finally gave in.

"perfect. now let's really start the game."

**Well, this is it for the 4th chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please, leave a reveiw, constructive criticism, or any more suggestions for dares or truths. I'll try now to update as soon as possible, but for now, see ya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys, its me again. I know I haven't been updating lately, cuz I got school, and my teachers just love to make us work. So yeah, sorry to keep you waiting. But for now, the wait is over. I present you... Chapter 5**

Reyna's POV

Well, it made me feel kind of better when everyone else had to break up with each other. Ever since Aphrodite told me about how no demigod will ever steal my heart or someting, I've been acting more stressed and reserved. But now, I really didn't care, as long as was hanging out with these people. I could get all the action I wanted, just from a mere dare, or something. Anyways, back to the game now.

Percy announced, "Its my turn now, so... Piper. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." she replied

"Wrong choice" Percy said with an evil grin. "I dare you to run into the Hermes cabin naked, and scream 'someone fuck me! I'm too horny'"

She pondered this for a while, and deciding not to do it, she took off her jacket and shirt.

"I'm not gonna fuck those ugly-ass Hermes kids. Well, whatever. My turn. Annabeth, truth or dare?" Piper asked

"Dare" Annabeth said boldly

"Your loss. I dare you to give Grover a blowjob." Piper responded.

Annabeth paled at this, was about to protest, but just shook her head. She grabbed grover and brought him to the room with the Jacuzzi.

about 10 seconds later, all of us here Annabeth scream, "WHAT THE FUCK GROVER?! THERES NOTHING HERE!"

They walked back out, Grover muttering, "didn't have to scream it that loud. it was actually there, but goats don't have it as big..." But still, we were all staring at him awkwardly as he walked back.

"Ugh, my turn anyways." Annabeth said, clearly disgusted. "Katie, truth or dare?" she asked

"Damn, it. I was hoping you guys forgot all about me. Well, truth anyways." she responded

"Is there someone in this group you like, and would give almost anything to fuck?" Annabeth asked

"yes" Katie sheepishly answered while blushing

"Who?" Annabeth pestered.

"that wasn't part of the question!"Katie said "Reyna, truth or dare?"

damn, it. my turn. oh well, "dare." I replied.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping with Andy. Until we tell you to come out." she said

Well, there's the action that I wanted so bad. But anyways, i dragged Andy into the jacuzzi room with me.

Andy POV

Well, I get to go skinny dipping with a girl a met just now. Oh well, why am I complaining? I could have been doing this with Grover or Nico. Plus, Reyna isn't that bad looking either. So, we got into the bathroom.

"So I guess we should start stripping." she said, but somehow to me it sounded seductive.

She took off her bra and panties while I was having some trouble just getting my shirt off. I guess I was shaking too much, since this was the first time I would actually be naked with a girl.

"Here, let me help you." she said. I guess she already finished.

Once we took off all our clothes, we got in the jacuzzi

I took a glance at her. well, I tried to glance anyways. Once I saw her, I couldn't take my eyes away. She was almost perfect with a C-cup pair of breasts and a perfect ass to go with it. she saw my staring, and blushed.

"its not much" she said

"what do you mean? its perfect." I replied.

she blushed again. Man, was I smooth

"so... now we gotta wait for someone to call us now, huh?" I asked

"Guess so" she replied

"so what are we gonna do while waiting?" I asked

"I guess we can..." she leaned in and started sucking my fully erect dick. I really can't say it didn't feel good at all, because it did. it was one of the most pleasureful things I've ever felt. I then grabbed both of her boobs in my hands and started just playing around with them, causing Reyna to moan in pleasure. I was about to do something else, when Leo walked in, smirking.

"Well, look at you two. you just met and you're already fucking each other. Well, anyways, its time for you guys to come out here. The dare is done." he chuckled at his own pun.

"We should finish this sometime." she said, again seductively, adding a wink.

So we got our clothes back on, and went back to continue the game.

**So, here it is. Chapter 5 of pjo truth or dare. I know its probably sucky, so I ask to please leave reviews, and if you see something wrong with this, tell me. I might not update for a while, but who knows. so yeah, remember, leave a comment about my story. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to post anything asap. I'm just pretty busy (yes, even in the summer) to even be able to log on. But yeah, here's halter 6 f PJO truth or dare**

**Silena POV **

So, after Andy and Reyna went to go do their dare, we decided to continue the game.

"Since Reyna isn't here to ask anyone the question, I'll ask." Piper said

For some reason, I was really tempted to just say yes. But then I realized she was using her charmspeak on us

"No! Stop using your charmspeak! You probably have some dare you want to use so bad. I'll go instead" I declared "Nico. I dare you to give Piper a blowjob in front of all of us here."

After hearing the dare, both Piper and Nico turned as white as a sheet of paper.

"So are you going to do the dare or not?" I demanded. But just as I said that, we heard Reyna moaning. "Hold up. Before you say or do anything, Leo go get Reyna and Andy. I don't think that New Rome would like an impregnated praetor" I said

"Yeah, Andy and I haven't worked on the concept of pulling out on time yet... I think it's better we get them out right now" Percy added

We all just stared at Percy. "What? It's not like we do it on each other. I've just told him about it, and showed him some videos about it. And the consequences of not pulling out in time"

"Oh my gods, Percy. He's only 15." Thalia said

"Yeah, tell that to my mom. She taught me at around that same age"

"Well, anyways we need to get Andy and Reyna back here!" I snapped

"Yeah, hold up. I'm getting them now" Leo said. Then he started walking to the room with a smirk on his face. "Well look at you two. You just met and you're already fucking." I heard him say "well anyways, you can come out. The dare is done"

He exited the bathroom with a smile, and a few minutes later, both Reyna and Andy came out too, red faced. "About time you guys got here. I was pretty worried you were going to forget to pull out in time, Andy" Percy said

"Dude, we weren't even close to that..." Andy said

"Whatever guys! Just talk about this when you get to your cabin! So nick! Are you going to do your dare or what?!" Piper literally screamed

"Ummmm... No." Nico said taking off his shirt. "Anyways, my turn to ask. Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course" he responded

"I dare you to travel to Mount Olympus and douse Zeus with the biggest water blast you got" I said

"Okay! To Mount Olympus I go!" Percy announced

What he didn't know was that right after I (in place of Percy) dared Annabeth to video tape the whole thing and post it online. She gladly accepted.

**Sorry it's kind of short now, but here's chapter 6. Hope you guys liked it... Remember leave comment/reviews about my story, or you can suggest some dares. I probably won't be on for a while again, so it may take a while to upload the next chapter. Until then, see ya**


End file.
